Enigma
by jackiechan
Summary: Wu and Shu are the major contenders in this war, and the last battle is centered in this mysterious island... Some go for vengance, others for loyatly. Either way, something else is going on...


Ning looked over the side of the ship, trying fruitlessly to look over the dark horizon. The night was cloudy, and the moon gave no guidance, and his men were a little jumpy. Their hands instinctively shot to the swords when so much as a pin dropped. They all stole furtive glances at their captain, trying to read his thoughts. Ning had a perpetual sneer on his face; thse sea battles had hardened his nerves.

The ship was heading to a small island off the coast of their lands. It was believed that Shu had claimed it. Its proximity to Wu made it a valuable standpoint in the war between the two. Shu was fighting a good fight, causing the deaths of many of Ning's friends. He watched Ling Tong die, an entire peice of is neck missing, as a result of Zhuge Liang's devilry. It seemed like something shot through him, though what was unable to be dicovered. Other had perished the same way, others such as Huang Gai, Lu Meng, and Cheng Pu. He missed them terribly, but above all he missed her. Xing Tai, his beloved wife, disappeared on the eve of battle against Zhuge Liang. Ning was stationed at He Fei assisting Wei from Shu's sudden powerful invasion when he heard the news. The war started with their invasion of Xia Kou, upon which Wu sent troops to retake their land, but few returned. They spoke of a terrible force within Shu, though they did not live to tell any more. It was as if they had been cursed. Ning refused to believe such rumors; he cared about one thing, and one only. His wife was missing, and Zhuge Liang was at fault. He jumped to volunteer for the mission when he learned Liang was camped on the island. Few men desired to follow, for the island had an infamous reputation. It had no formal name, adding to the mystery and fear floating through the people of Wu's eyes. Only 500 troops followed him, all were participants in his previous exploits, and trusted him with their lives.

Others were not so faithful.

The trip was all but exciting, a menotonous hell to the anxious soldier. Time passed slowly, and few words were exchanged. Some were getting seasick, and found footholds hard to obtain, stumbling and vomiting over the edge. Ning had no trouble at all keeping upright, and continued searching the abyss.

"S-Sir" said his lieutenant, Tai Feng.

"What is it?" Ning answered, finally taking his eyes away from the sea.

"I have a- a horrible feeling."

"A feeling?" Ning asked.

"Yes, Like something bad is--"

"Lietenant, everyone has feelings. We're about to go to an unexplored island harboring our enemy. I'm nervous too."

"Yes, but-"

"Just calm down, lieutenant. Go belowdecks if that will help." Ning interrupted, waving a dismissive gesture.

"Yes, sir." Feng said, walking towards the belowdeck.

Ning turned around again, and reverted to searching. A sudden _boom_ was heard. Every single man's head shot up, like deer in a car's headlights.

They felt it before they saw it. A great and sudden force pulverized the ship, striking the bottom. It sent troops on deck flying in the air, with water rushing over the splintered ship. Ning felt his stomach shoot into his neck as he flipped through the air, and suddenly, everything went black.

Ning awoke with a horrendous headache and sand in his mouth. To his immediate attention, he was on the island. Hopefully it was the one the ship was destined to. His sword was still attached to his side, though how was a mystery. As he scanned his surroundings, he found many dead bodies, most of them charred, as Ling Tong's neck was. Rage engulfed him, and bellowed a curse, falling to his knees. He saw the mangled body of his liutenant, his face still held a worried look; he must have not had time to change it when he was struck. Ning closed his eyes and stood. He looked for a route to the interior of the island. He knew he was on the east quadrant of the island due to the rising sun, and headed west, hoping to find a trail. He noticed he encountered no trouble moving, which puzzled him. His troops were terribly maimed, but he was perfectly fine. Ning unintentionally walked faster, looking for someone else who was alive. He searched dead bodies for what must have been half an hour, and a feeling of lonliness finally set on him. He called names, knowing none would answer. He continued his search for a trail, when he heard muffled screams to his right. Through the thick bushes he could hear-- Lu Xun! Ning sprinted into the foliage, following the voice, using his sword to hack away the thick jungle. When he reached a small cliff he saw Lu Xun, but he was-- being dragged! He did not recognize the men's allegiance; they wore brown scale-like armor and masks that covered all but their eyes and mouths. Lu Xun was struggling, when finally one of them grabbed a rock and smashed it on his head. A sickening _crack_ rang through the thick air, and Ning flinched. His action was discovered and the men started looking in his direction, shouting commands in an unfamiliar language. They slowly approached, with pikes in hand. Ning surveyed their position and thought out a course of action. His grip tightened around the sword's handle. The high grass concealed him completely, allowing him to be unnoticed as they walking past him, no more than two feet away. Then he acted.

He hacked at the closest man's leg, severing it i half, then performed a graceful leap while his sword met the other's neck. He turned around to see the first man reaching for a horn, but was too slow, and Ning finished him. He hadnt even broken a sweat.

He headed over to where Lu Xun was, but found he was no longer there. Ning felt a sudden feeling of panic and confusion, and wheeled around, but only just in time to see the fist close in on him. He heard it hit, but did not feel it. He again lost conciousness, dropping his sword. The last thing he heard was a small whisper in the unknown language, and felt himself being picked up. Hundreds of thoughts rushed in his mind, but were quelled when everything turned black...

_So, first chapter. What do you think? I'm only considering actually making this a story, so if you're interested in seeing it end, tell me and i'll write another chapter. Thanks!_


End file.
